A Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) system can be used to deliver high-definition digital entertainment and telecommunications such as video, voice, and high-speed Internet to subscribers over an existing cable television network. The cable television network can take the form of an all-coax, all-fiber, or hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) network. A multiple service operator (MSO) can deliver these services to subscribers by using a cable modem termination system (CMTS) located at a headend and customer premise equipment (CPE) devices located at subscriber premises. The CPE devices can include cable modems (CMs), which can include embedded multimedia terminal adapters (eMTAs). A CMTS routes traffic (e.g., data, video, and voice signals) to and from CPE devices on downstream and upstream channels, respectively.
In an effort to balance the downstream and upstream channel loads, the CMTS can change the set of downstream and upstream channels used by the CMs. Generally, load balancing attempts to prevent any one channel from becoming overburdened when excess capacity is available on another reachable channel. Thus, the CMTS can be configured to attempt to balance traffic, for example, across a number of channels by changing the set of downstream and upstream channels one or more CMs can use.
This disclosure generally describes load balancing in a communication system, such as a DOCSIS system, for example.